Due to a lack of alternatives, metal knives are often used for tasks for which they are poorly suited. One example is using a metal knife to cut lettuce. The metal knife promotes oxidation of the cut lettuce, turning the trimmed portion of the lettuce from green to an unappetizing dark brown. Another example is using a metal knife to cut baked goods in a non-stick pan. In this instance, great care must be taken to avoid scratching or otherwise damaging the non-stick surface of the pan with the blade of the metal knife. In both cases, an obvious solution would be to use plastic knives. However, typical plastic knives lack the strength and durability to perform tasks such as these repeatedly. Furthermore, the blades of plastic knives tend to become dull relatively quickly, thereby necessitating frequent replacement. As a solution, the present invention describes plastic knives of increased strength and durability designed specifically for performing the above-described tasks.